Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites
by WeWillNotDestroyYou
Summary: The more I discovered about Rose's sister, the more I saw the way she couldn't take care of her own life, the more I wanted to be in it.


**A/N: Older stories are up still in case people still want to read them. In the reviews for this one, please only discuss this story. I felt like writing today. Who knows when I'll feel like it again.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>We were going to meet her sister.<p>

I had never seen her before and there were legitimate reasons as to why that is, well legitimate as far as Rose's concerned. The stories she told me about her were meant to deter my curiosity in regards as to why her sister didn't live with them anymore. Why she wasn't discussed at family dinners and when they watched television together. Why there were no pictures of her around the house.

Her sister, Mary Alice, was a taboo subject in the Cullen household and I knew better than to bring her up by now. But that didn't stop me from thinking about her. Wondering if our paths would ever cross and today, they would.

I was beyond excited.

* * *

><p>"How long 'til we get there?"<p>

"Like 5 minutes. Is that fast enough for you?" Rose answered me angrily, her eyes flickering from the road to me than back again, her grip on the steering wheel tightening.

"Sorry…" I apologized sheepishly, knowing that she was getting annoyed with my impatience and excitement over the fact that we were about to see her sister.

"I don't understand your naïve fascination with my sister. She's a little shit." Rose spat out as though they weren't blood related, as though they weren't sisters.

"Idunno. I guess it's just because I've never even seen what she looks like and you're my best friend and she is your sister-"

"-Don't remind me," Rose scowled, the look almost screwing up her beautiful features. I jerked awkwardly and slid halfway out of my seat as she cut the wheel sharply, "We're here."

"Wow…" I mumbled under my breath, my eyes squinting in the sunlight as I unbuckled my seatbelt. I took in the appearance of the building, a tall apartment complex, based on its architectural structure and design it looked like it was first built in the 1940's. That doesn't surprise me; we were in the inner city after all. I got out of the car, following behind Rose as she led us into the entrance of the building. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text.

"We have to wait for her to-" a load buzzing noise cut her off and she shook her head, sighing and rolling her eyes as she opened the door and walked over to the elevator.

"So…how old is she?"

"19."

"And she lives here, alone?" I asked, running a hand through my dark brown locks and biting my lip as I watched the numbers go up; 7,8,9,10…

"Yup," Popping the p at the end, indicating her irritation with me, "11th floor. She would live so damn high up. Knows I hate elevators…"

"Huh…" I had nothing to say regarding her comment and eagerly followed close behind her as we approached a door at the end of the hall, room 1104.

"Open up, man, we're here!" Rose banged on the door and I couldn't help but bounce on the heels of my feet, my excitement mounting to incredible heights with each second. I was about to meet the Mysterious Mary Alice.

"Door's unlocked!" A surprisingly feminine voice called out from within. It reminded of a wind-chime.

"Okay, wait before we go in, there is one thing I need to ask of you," Rose turned slightly to look at me over her shoulder and I furrowed my brows in interest, a confused look on my face.

"Oh-kay? What?"

"Don't do that thing you always do when you're around people." My look of confusion intensified.

"What thing? What're you talking about?"

"You know, be all socially awkward and adorably weird."

"Oh…that…" I bit my lip and looked to the side and Rose rolled her eyes at me.

"You're already doing it," She deadpanned before pushing open the door and heading inside. I shut the door behind me and couldn't help but drop my jaw as I took the place in. The walls were covered with hand-made art or obscure movie posters while the ceiling held strung up white and purple lights, almost like lanterns. The smell of smoke hung heavy in the room and as we walked more into the living room I saw a work desk with a pretty decent sized flat screen laptop, papers scattered all over the stop, from scribblings to doodles and half-finished artwork. A huge collection of movies were tucked neatly away in a 4-level storage unit and a small flat screen t.v sat atop a desk next to the collection. Before I had any more time to take in every knick-knack in the room, I heard footsteps approaching behind.

"Whatchoo gawkin' at?" An annoyed raspy voice asked from behind and I detected a hint of southern accent. My face immediately grew hot and I stumbled to find my words as I turned around only to be face to face with what could only considered as a goddess.

"Don't be so fuckin' rude, Alice. Jesus Christ." Rose was instantly at my side while I struggled to communicate verbally.

"Ah wasn't bein' rude. I asked her a question. Calm your tits, Rose-uh-lee." Mary Alice made a face as she spoke her sister's name and I think I fell in love. She was beautiful. Her hair was a shaggy black mess atop her head, falling just short of her shoulders, her bangs hanging just above her stunning bright blue eyes. Her skin was lightly tanned and she was wearing a dirty looking wife beater and baggy sweat shorts that hung from her waist and ended just above her knees. She was short and it was perfect.

"God, you look like you haven't showered in a week." Rose continued to pick apart her sister and I swallowed hard as my eyes were graced with the vision of seeing Mary Alice grin cheekily at her sister.

"Actually it's been three days but don't even worry about it," She shrugged it off and walked back into what I assumed was her bedroom, "Well don't be strangers, git your asses in here."

"I hate that bitch…" Rose muttered under her breath and I wanted to say how could you hate such a stunning creature but instead I made a weird noise and followed behind Rose.

"So lemme guess, Eddie boy wants a 20 sack, amuhright?" I watched in wonder as Mary Alice plopped down onto her bed, a mattress on the floor covered in random blankets, and pull out a cigarette from nowhere. She put it between her pink full lips and lit it up, her blue eyes looking up from the lighter to lock onto mine, "And what's your name, beautiful?"

"Uh…my name is, uh…I'm-I'm Bella! Bella Swan! Yup." I ran a hand through my hair and shuffled in my spot near the door, deathly aware of her eyes looking me up and down.

"Hunh, cute," Mary Alice chuckled at my behavior before reverting her attention back to Rose, "So that's how much Eddie wanted, right?"

"Right," Rose tossed the twenty bucks her brother Edward had given us before we left by Mary Alice's feet, "Is it chron?"

"Course it is."

"Good."

"Great."

"Alice, knock it off." Rose snapped and Alice raised her hands up in the air in a placating gesture.

"I didn't do anything!" She smirked up at Rose, sending a wink my why before ashing her cigarette.

"Just gimme the weed so we can go. I don't wanna see you any longer than I have to." Rose folded her arms against her chest and leant her weight on her right leg. Alice just bobbed her along to some beat, mocking Rose's words silently and a giggle escaped me. I shut up when Rose shot a glare at me.

"There." Alice stretched a bit, handing Rose a small plastic bag of weed. I watched, entranced as the muscles in her lithe moved underneath her soft-looking skin and I decided right then and there that I was a fan of wife beaters.

"Cool, come on Bella, let's go." Rose booked it to the door and I looked at Alice with uncertainty and I noticed a small frown on her lips as she watched her sister walk away. I shrugged my shoulders in a small apology when those blue eyes looked at me before I followed suit. Just as we were about to leave, Alice came trotting up behind us.

"Aye, Rose? Can you tell Eddie that I miss him, Emmett too?" Alice asked, running a hand through her messy locks and I smiled a bit as a few strands stuck straight up. Rose paused briefly as she opened the door.

"Yeah…"

"Thanks, man! Now go on, the cid's kickin' in and I like to be alone when I trip. See ya, sis!" And with that she shut the door on us. We stood in the hallway not even for a minute before dubstep began blaring from Alice's room.

"Well, that was my sister…" Rosalie sighed heavily as she began walking down the hall towards the elevator. I looked after her back to Alice's door then back to Rose.

"When can we see her again?"


End file.
